banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodless
Constructs lack sorcerer bloodlines in the traditional sense, but there are rare constructs with the ability to draw upon the innate magic used to create them. These individuals refer to themselves as the bloodless and are capable of modifying themselves both physically and magically by altering their mechanical bodies and the magic that ties them together. Abilities Resonant Body At 1st level, whenever a bloodless sorcerer casts a spell with a range of personal, increase the duration of the spell by 50% (minimum 1 round). This bonus does not stack with the increase granted by the Extend Spell feat. This ability replaces bloodline arcana gained at 1st level. Self-Improvement A bloodless sorcerer gains an unparalleled understanding of her own physical form and the ability to modify her body as she chooses on a day-to-day basis. Self-Repair (Ex) At 1st level, a bloodless sorcerer may heal herself of 1d4 + ½ her Charisma modifier in points of damage as a standard action. She may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. Reforging (Ex) Starting at 3rd level, a bloodless sorcerer may make minor modifications to her body each day. The bloodless sorcerer may choose one of the following options to apply to herself at a time. The bloodless sorcerer may switch which modification she possesses once per day when concentrating to regain spells. At 9th level, the bloodless sorcerer may select two modifications from the list each day. At 15th level, the bloodless may select three modifications each day. The same modification may not be selected twice on a given day. Magical Attunement: A bloodless sorcerer casts all sorcerer spells at +1 caster level. This increases to a +2 bonus to at 9th level and +3 bonus at 15th level. Armaments: A bloodless sorcerer gains a slam attack that deals 1d4 damage + 1.5 times her Strength modifier. The die type increases to 1d8 at 9th level and 2d6 at 15th level. Calibrated Hydraulics: A bloodless sorcerer may add 5 feet to her base movement speed. This increases to 10 feet at 9th level and 20 feet at 15th level. Chassis Reinforcement: A bloodless sorcerer gains a +1 enhancement bonus to natural armor. This increases to a +2 bonus at 9th level and a +4 bonus at 15th level. Physical Efficiency: A bloodless sorcerer may gain a +2 enhancement bonus to Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. This becomes a +4 bonus at 9th level and a +6 bonus at 15th level. Constructed Body (Ex) At 20th level, a half-construct bloodless sorcerer gains the constructed racial trait (as an inevitable) and all associated abilities, including bonus hit points based on size. A construct bloodless sorcerer instead becomes much closer to a true living creature. She may be healed by positive energy and harmed by negative energy, raised or resurrected from the dead, and is not destroyed unless she is reduced to -10 hit points or less (and is dying while at negative hit points). These abilities replace bloodline powers. Malleable Magic At 3rd level, the bloodless sorcerer may choose any single spell on the sorcerer/wizard spell list to add to her spell list for the day while concentrating to regain spell slots. This spell may be changed to a different spell each day. This ability replaces the bloodline spells gained by the sorcerer’s bloodline. Category:Archetypes